This invention relates generally to ear warmers, and in particular to ear warmers that are configured to extend around the back of a user's head.
Conventional ear warmers extend over the top of a user's head. To retain such a conventional ear warmer in place on the user, a top of the user's head provides support to the ear warmer. Ear warmers that are configured to extend around the back of a user's head, however, are not supported by the head of the user. Therefore, ear warmers that are configured to extend around the back of a user's head may have a tendency, especially during extreme physical activity, such as running or jogging, to slip or slide away from a particular placement on the user's head.
A need, therefore, exists for an ear warmer that is configured to extend around the back of a user's head that, when placed on the user, resists movement of ear warmer with respect to the user.